Unexpected
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Seiya x Yaten femslash/It's been nine months since the starlights have returned to Kinmoku, Seiya is struggling to repair her relationship with Yaten and she has just found out she has a daughter with Usagi who she has to raise by herself and hide her from everyone on earth. Can Seiya handle the pressure of being a single mom and manage to earn Yaten's forgiveness along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It had been nine months since the starlights had left earth. Nine months since they'd arrived home. Their planet was a mess, it was ruined. Everyone they'd left behind had turned into phages and most of them had killed one another. Kakyuu was able to save some of the ones that were still alive but there were only a few thousand that survived, millions of others had died and were unable to be saved.

They had managed to get most of their castle rebuilt and had helped their people rebuild their homes so they could have a place to stay. They'd made a lot of progress since they returned home and even though it would take a long time to get their planet back to the way it was before they knew it was possible with time.

The starlight's relationships with one another were still strained though, especially Healer and Fighter. Fighter had managed to make amends with Maker but the silver haired light still seemed to hold a grudge against her for falling for the earth senshi and causing so many issues on earth. Even though Sailor Moon had helped them get their princess back and had saved them Healer still was mad at Fighter for making her her first priority. Fighter had tried to talk to her but she refused to listen and almost every time they talked it ended up in a fight.

Before Galaxia had destroyed their planet Fighter and Healer had been best friends. They grew up in the palace together and had been as close as two peas in a pod, they shared every secret with each other and would always run to one another when they needed a shoulder to cry on. They had been extremely close and it was very rare to see one of them without the other tagging along by their side. Now you could barely get them both in the same room without Healer getting upset at her leader.

Fighter just wanted to make things right but she didn't know how, Maker always tried to reassure her that Healer just needed time and that eventually she'd come around but Fighter was starting to doubt her. She just wanted to make things right.

But how could she make things right when things were a constant war zone?

/

The morning started out just like any other. Seiya slept in a little too late having slept through her alarm and she wound up getting woken up by Taiki pounding on her door to wake her up for guard duty.

"Seiya wake up! You're late again!"

The raven haired girl yawned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the bright room. "One second." she called out, stretching her arms above her head.

"You're late, you need to get to guard duty now!"

All of a sudden Seiya snapped fully awake and realization hit her as it did every single morning. "Shit! I'll be right out!" she yelled, as she frantically searched for her change star. She spotted it laying on her dresser and grabbed it before henshining and running out of her room.

She ran into the kitchen where she spotted Yaten at the table, sipping on her morning coffee as she looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. "You're late again? Seriously Fighter?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she tried not to snicker.

"Oh just shut up Yaten." Fighter muttered as her eyes darted around the kitchen looking for something to eat. She quickly grabbed an apple that was sitting on the counter and rushed out of the kitchen, not bothering to say anything else to the other light.

The starlight finally made it to the palace entrance where she threw open the doors,slamming them shut behind her and leaning back against the door as she took her spot guarding the front doors.

Every day it was the same thing, Seiya would guard the front doors in the morning, Yaten would take over in the afternoon and Taiki would guard in the evening. Every few months the schedule changed slightly but it never differed too much.

The morning seemed to drag on forever, Fighter hated guard duty with a passion. She got so bored with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. She sometimes wished she could just take a nap but she knew if she got caught she would be in a lot of trouble and she had a responsibility as a starlight to make sure that nobody tried to trespass.

It was an uneventful morning as usual and towards the end Fighter even let herself close her eyes for a few minutes, seeing as nobody was around and it wouldn't hurt to rest her eyes for a short while. But when she opened them she noticed someone in the distance walking towards the palace.

She couldn't make out many details about the person aside from the fact that they were relatively short and appeared to be carrying something in one hand and they were too far away to make out any further details. She looked behind her to make sure the palace doors were locked as she took a defensive stance as she watched the person, ready to go on the attack at any moment if need be.

As the person grew closer she managed to make out two long pigtails bobbing up and down against a pair of feathery wings. Fighter's breath hitched and she froze. Could it be...?

"Odango?" she called out, unsure if it actually was the moon princess or if she was just seeing things.

When the girl was finally in her line of sight she could tell that it was indeed Sailor Moon who was approaching her. But she didn't look happy or excited to see her. Tears were falling down at her cheeks as she glanced down occasionally at what appeared to be a basket in her hand. She was shaking and looked miserable, she looked scared and in distress.

"Odango!" Fighter said again as the blonde walked up the stairs, catching her attention as she finally looked up at the starlight.

She gave her a weak smile before dropping her gaze to the ground, her body trembling as her grip on the basket tightened. "Hello Fighter." she whispered as she tried to wipe away her tears with her free hand.

"Why are you here? What's going on?"

All of a sudden a shrill cry emerged from the basket and Sailor Moon's face dropped as she looked down at it. Fighter cocked an eyebrow, her confusion growing more and more by the second. The blonde looked to be in a panic as her eyes darted back and forth between the starlight and the basket. "We need to talk."

"What is going on?"

The blonde sighed as she sat down on the stairs, setting the basket down gently beside her as the starlight sat down next to her. Fighter placed a hand on her knee but Sailor Moon nudged it away. "Fighter... do you remember when we had sex that one time?" she asked quietly.

Fighter's eyes widened as an idea of what might be going on crossed her mind but she pushed it aside thinking it was too crazy to be true. "Hai... It was the night I asked you if I was good enough... You kissed me and we wound up having sex on top of the school before you pushed me away and ran off." she said, resting a palm against her cheek as she sighed, the memories resurfacing and spinning round and round in her brain like a broken record she so badly wanted to turn off. "What about it?"

"Well... I got pregnant."

Fighter's jaw dropped as she realized her initial hunch had been correct. Panic began to set it in as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "Nani? How? My male body was just a disguise, I shouldn't have been able to get anyone pregnant! Are you sure it's not Mamoru's child?"

The younger girl shook her head. "Me and Mamoru have never had sex. You're the only one I ever...did it with."

"This makes no sense! What does Mamoru think? What do your parents think? The other sailor scouts?"

"Mamoru doesn't know. He left for America a week after our fight with Galaxia because he still wanted to go to school there. Mama and Papa don't know, I've been living as a live in shrine priestess at Rei's temple for the past nine months. The inner senshi all know but I haven't told the outers."

"This is crazy, when are you planning on telling them?"

"I'm not."

"Well they're going to find out eventually!"

"They're not going to find out because I'm leaving our daughter here with you." The blonde said softly, her body still shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you mean? I can't take care of a child! You have to be honest with everyone, do you really think hiding her here is the right thing to do? Eventually Mamoru will find out she exists and then what? Don't you think he'd rather know the truth?"

She shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks even faster. "Mamoru can never know. Never. He'll leave me for good and I love him, I can't lose him. I was stupid, you reminded me so much of him that night and I was so lonely and desperate. I want to keep her so badly but it will ruin Crystal Tokyo and it will ruin all of my relationships. Please Fighter, I need you to raise her, she's your daughter too."

"We both made her Usagi." the starlight said, using the senshi's real name to get her to look at her. "Kinmoku is no place for her to be growing up, our planet is still a mess even after all the work we've done. Yes we screwed up, I shouldn't have had sex with you. I was a fool and I didn't know the extent of your relationship with Mamoru, I thought he was a dick that didn't care about you and I wanted to ease your pain. But you can't hide her forever, you need to be honest with him! And this is your daughter, she's a princess, the next heir to the throne! What will you do when you and Mamoru have a daughter and our daughter realizes you're her actual mother and she is the true heir to the throne! Chaos will ensue and everything will truly be ruined."

"That's why I need you to make sure nobody back home ever finds out she's my daughter." The earth senshi whispered as she opened the basket. She pulled out the crying baby and cradled her in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she hummed softly. The little girl had Fighter's jet black hair and when she opened her eyes she could tell they were a bright crystal blue like her odango haired mother. "She's only a week old, I haven't named her, you can name her."

"Usagi..."

"Please Fighter, do it for the sake of Crystal Tokyo. I wish I could be a part of her life but I have a future kingdom on earth I need to rule and her existence will destroy everything." She whispered sadly as placed the baby in the starlight's arms. "Please take good care of her." she said softly before running off into the distance, leaving the starlight alone with her daughter as she watched the moon princess's form disappear.

Tears spilled down the raven haired girl's cheeks as she stared at her daughter. She didn't know how to take care of her. She felt guilty for creating her, for letting Usagi have sex with her even though she knew she was in a relationship. She knew one day her daughter would find out who her other mother was and all hell would break loose.

She heard the door open behind her but she didn't even flinch as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Fighter what are you still doing out here?" An annoyed Healer asked from behind her. "Your shift ended like fifteen minutes ago. What are you-" she began but stopped abruptly when she noticed the baby in her leader's arms.

The younger light sighed as she stood up, rocking the infant back and forth in her arms as Healer stared at her with wide eyes. "Healer, I fucked up." she muttered.

"Where did you get that baby from? What happened? What did you do?"

"I... Back on Earth me and Usagi had sex one time and well..."

She was cut off by the silver haired light slapping her across the cheek as hard as she could, tears burning her lime green eyes as she glared at her. "Baka! How could you?" she yelled, before running off inside the palace.

"Healer, wait!" she called out after her as she tried to run after her while trying not to drop the baby in her arms.

She was stopped by Princess Kakyuu in the middle of the hallway, Taiki standing next to her with a confused look on her face while Healer was nowhere to be seen. "Fighter what's going on?" The fireball princess asked as she glanced at the baby in her protector's arms.

"Princess..."

"Fighter where did you get that baby from?" The brunette asked as she stepped closer to her friend.

"Taiki... Princess... This is my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

A thick silence filled the room as Taiki and Princess Kakyuu stared at Fighter in disbelief, the infant's wailing growing louder and louder by the second.

"She's... your baby? How?" Taiki asked as she shook her head, rubbing her forehead as she let out a long sigh.

Fighter rocked the infant back and forth in her arms as she tried to hush her but it was to no avail. "I... me and Usagi had sex one night back on Earth and apparently she got pregnant!"

"Fighter I thought your male forms were only disguises, am I mistaken? How could you have gotten her pregnant?" Kakyuu asked.

"I don't know but apparently I'm the only one Usagi has ever had sex with!" she replied. "I messed up. I shouldn't have had sex with her."

"Why is she making you raise the child? She helped make her as well." the brunette said as she stepped closer to her friend, gazing down at the infant in her arms.

"Because she doesn't want things with Mamoru to be ruined when he finds out she had sex with me... She wants me to make sure nobody on Earth ever finds out about her."

"He doesn't even know she cheated on him?" Taiki asked in exasperation as Kakyuu put a hand on her shoulder. "Someone will find out about her eventually and Kinmoku isn't the proper place for her to be growing up. There's hardly any food to eat and its still basically a wasteland. We don't even know what to feed her! The formula we use for infants might not be good for a human baby."

"Taiki slow down a little." Kakyuu whispered as she rubbed the starlight's shoulder.

"Gomen princess. This whole thing is just frustrating." she sighed as she turned to look at her leader. "Fighter I'm not mad at you, I'm frustrated with how Usagi is handling things. It's not right for her to just surprise you and dump a baby on you with no warning."

"Yeah but I can't force her to take care of our daughter. If she doesn't want her I have to take care of her." she whispered as she hesitantly stroked the infant's hair. "I'm just scared about what will happen with Healer." she said with a sigh. "I just want to work things out with her and now she's mad at me again. I just want to talk things out with her."

"I'll talk to her Fighter, she'll come around eventually." Taiki said as she gave her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Do you honestly think she will?"

"Hai, you know how she is. She cares about you, she won't stay mad at you forever."

"Yeah but it's been nine months!"

"Don't worry about it, Fighter. Just let me handle it. Besides you have a baby you need to take care of. I'll go talk to her, alright?" Fighter nodded her head meekly in response as the brunette gave her a soft smile. "I'll see you later on, don't stress out too much ok?"

"I'll try not to." The raven haired girl replied as Taiki walked off down the hall. She turned to look at Kakyuu who was still standing next to her. "Hime are you mad at me?"

The fireball princess shook her head. "No Fighter I'm not mad at you. You made a mistake but I don't hate you for it." she said softly as she moved closer to the starlight. "We all make mistakes."

"I just can't help feeling like a traitor and now because of my actions I have a newborn to look after when we're supposed to be rebuilding our planet! I don't even know how to take care of her. I don't know how to be a mom."

"I'll send a guard to go get you some formula for her and I'm sure we have an old crib somewhere in the castle she can sleep in. We'll figure something out." she said sweetly as she planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Just hang in there."she whispered before walking away, leaving Fighter alone to comfort her crying daughter.

Down the hall Taiki was standing outside of Healer's room. She gently knocked on the door as she waited for a response. "Healer it's Taiki, can I talk to you?"

The door opened after a few seconds, revealing Yaten who had detransformed and was standing there with bloodshot eyes as she sniffled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?" she asked softly as the empath nodded in response. She entered the girl's room as she softly closed the door behind her. She followed the empath over to her bed where the two of them sat down. "How are you handling everything?"

"Geez Taiki can't you see I'm just thrilled about it all? Don't I just looking fucking ecstatic to know Fighter hooked up with Usagi and now she has a kid with her?" she spat,anger written all over her face.

"I know you're mad at her. She made a stupid mistake. I'm not happy about it either. But what good will it do to stay mad at her forever?"

Yaten snorted as she rolled her eyes at the other light. "So you're saying I'm not allowed to be upset?"

"I never said that. You're allowed to be upset but the mistakes she made are in the past and you can't hold them against her forever. Eventually you have to accept the fact that she did stupid things while we were on earth but she's trying to make up for it now."

"It's not that easy Taiki! We were best friends before everything happened. Then we wound up on earth and she just ditched us for that dumb blonde and basically forgot about the reason we came to earth cause she was so in love with her!" she yelled as she buried her face in her hands. "She basically abandoned us for Sailor Moon."

"She didn't abandon us Yaten."

"Well she forgot about us." she whispered, pulling her hands away from her face as Taiki noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks. "She forgot about me."

"Yaten she didn't forget about you." Taiki said softly as she wrapped an arm around the empath, pulling her in close as she stroked her hair. "She was dealing with her own issues after everything happened with Galaxia and she needed a distraction and Usagi just so happened to become that distraction for her. She never meant to hurt you."

The silver haired girl sniffled as she rested her head on Taiki's shoulder, wiping at her eyes as she dug her hands into her jeans. "I guess you're right. It just... it still hurts Taiki. It still hurts." she choked out.

"I know it does. But Fighter is going to need us now more then ever. Now that she has a daughter she's going to need our support. It won't be easy but you have to try and forgive her."

Yaten sighed as she pulled away from the embrace. "I'll try." she muttered as she pulled her change star out of her pocket. She stared at it in her hand as she traced the edges of it with her fingers before clutching it close to her chest. "I guess I have to go on guard duty now." she said with a fake laugh before henshining.

She opened her door to leave her room when she felt the other girl grab her wrist. She turned to look into Taiki's violet eyes who was giving her a gentle smile.

"Promise you'll try and forgive her?"

Healer nodded. "I promise." she said softly as the brunette let go of her wrist, watching her walk off down the hallway.

/

The afternoon passed by rather quickly and by the time Healer was done her shift it was already early evening and the sky was beginning to slowly darken.

After Maker came her to take her place guarding the doors she began her walk back to her room, desperate for some time to lay down and relax. But she found herself pausing at the raven haired light's door.

She stared at the door for what felt like hours before she finally decided to knock on the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open to reveal Seiya sitting on her bed, infant daughter in her arms as she fed her a bottle of formula. She noticed there was a crib that was set up in the corner of the room and that Seiya looked emotionally exhausted.

"How are you handling everything?" Healer asked hesitantly as she sat down at the opposite end of her bed.

Seiya shrugged as she continued to watch her daughter who was still sucking away at the bottle, the contents slowly disappearing by the second. "I'm alright, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check in on you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Healer paused as the raven haired light turned to look at her, tear streaks on her cheeks as she watched her with tired blue eyes. She sighed. "Honestly? I am somewhat mad at you." she muttered. "But I know you could probably use a friend right now."

"Arigatou."

The two sat in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before Healer broke it. "Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Amaya."

"That's a pretty name." she said softly as she inched closer to the younger light. "Seiya do you think I could hold her?" she asked hesitantly.

"You can if you want to, just be gentle with her." Seiya said as she carefully passed her the infant who had now stopped feeding and was starting to fall asleep.

Healer cradled her in her arms as she smiled at the little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful. She looks like you." she chuckled softly.

"Thanks Healer."

The empath watched as Amaya fell asleep in her arms and she smiled. But her heart still hurt as she looked at her. Even though she looked so much like Seiya she saw so much of Usagi in her and she couldn't help but be reminded of how Seiya betrayed them. How she'd hurt her.

But when she looked over at Seiya and saw the pain written all over her face she knew she was going through a much harder time then she was, knowing that everyday from here on out she would wake up to a reminder of the girl she had loved and who would never love her back.

She passed the baby back to Seiya and gave her a small but genuine smile. "You'll be alright." she whispered as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling.

She quickly exited the room and once she felt the door close behind her she was able to finally let the tears she'd been holding back fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came all too quickly for Yaten, especially since Seiya had been given a week off of guard duty to care for Amaya so Yaten and Taiki had to do double their normal amount of guard duty. Yaten wasn't a morning person at all, she was always miserable if she didn't get enough sleep but now she had no choice but to get up at the crack of dawn.

She quickly henshined when she got out of bed and exited her room, heading straight for the palace doors as she didn't feel up to making breakfast for herself. But she found herself pausing yet again at Seiya's door when she noticed it was cracked open.

She hesitated before gently pushing it open. Seiya was sitting on her bed staring at the wall blankly while Amaya appeared to be asleep in her crib at the other end of the room.

"Ohayo Seiya." Healer said awkwardly, remaining in her spot as the raven haired girl looked up at her.

"Oh hey, good morning." Seiya replied quietly, her voice dry and void of emotions as her gaze fell to the floor.

Healer sighed as her eyes traveled around the room, taking in the familiar sight that held so many pleasant memories. When they had returned to Kinmoku most of the palace had been completely destroyed yet all three of their rooms were completely in tact. She and Seiya had had so much fun in this room when they were younger. They had spent so much time playing in together in her room, having sleepovers where they'd be up until all hours of the morning laughing and chatting away, so many memories of her childhood and of her best friend. Everything was still the same including those vibrant aqua blue walls which she still fondly remembered helping her friend paint.

She remembered walking into Seiya's room and finding her with a can of paint, her shirt and hands covered in it as she raced over to Yaten to give her a big hug. Yaten had screamed when she got paint all over her new shirt but she got back at her by throwing a handful of paint on the floor, a stain that was still there to this day, before pulling out a brush and joining her in her quest to paint her room. It had only been six years ago but to Yaten it felt like it was an eternity ago.

Since moving back to Kinmoku their rooms were the only things that weren't a reminder of Galaxia, of earth, of Usagi. Now there was a crib in her room and in that crib was a permanent reminder of the girl who had caused so much heartache for both of them. One of her only pieces of her pleasant memories was now tainted.

But when she glanced over at the infant at the other end of the room she couldn't find it in her to be mad. It wasn't her fault she had been made. She didn't ask to be brought into the world. She was a product of Seiya's poor decision and even though part of her wanted to blame the baby for being there, for adding stress to their lives, she knew she couldn't, she couldn't blame a helpless infant for the poor choices of her parents.

"How are you taking to being a mom?" Healer asked as she walked over to her friend's bed, sitting down next to her even though she knew she was going to be late for guard duty.

Seiya shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm doing a good job? I have no clue if I'm doing any of this right or not." she muttered, swinging her feet back and forth as she sighed. "I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready. I just... I didn't expect that that one time with Usagi would lead to this."

"It's not your fault." Healer said, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to rub them away before Seiya could notice.

"Yes it is! I chose to have sex with her. This is my fault whether I like it or not."

"But you didn't know she would get pregnant! You didn't know she was going to run away and break your heart. You didn't know, you didn't intentionally hook up with her to create a baby." she choked out, her fingers digging into Seiya's blankets as the tears slowly began to fall.

"Healer..."

"I know I should be mad at you. I should hate you for what you did. I should hate you for forgetting about me and for giving all your attention to someone who never loved you back. I should be mad you pushed our mission to the back burner. I should be upset that you have a daughter. But I can't. Yes I'm mad but you're my best friend and I can't find it in me to hate you or blame you for everything you did." Healer said before breaking down in sobs, Seiya's warm arms wrapping around her tightly as she pulled her into a tight hug for the first time in months.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Healer, I promise I never meant to hurt you." Seiya whispered as she stroked the empath's hair, tears falling down her cheeks as felt Healer's grip tighten. "Please forgive me. I never forgot about you, you've always been my best friend."

"I forgive you Seiya, I forgive you. We're in this together, alright? You're not alone in this."

"Arigatou Healer."

After what seemed like hours they broke apart, tears still falling down their cheeks as they smiled at each other. Just then Healer remembered that she had guard duty and panic set in.

"Damn it, I forgot I have guard duty! Maker is going to kill me." she said just as Amaya started wailing in the background.

"Go! We'll talk later, besides I have a baby to feed." Seiya replied half jokingly as she shooed the starlight out of her room.

Healer raced down the hallways in a panic towards the palace doors where she found Maker waiting for her. The brunette took one look at her and smirked.

"I'm assuming you and Seiya made up?" she asked, an all knowing smile on her face.

The silver haired girl nodded as she took her position in front of the doors. "Gomen, I didn't mean to take so long, I just-"

"Don't worry about it Healer. As long as you and Seiya are on good terms I would have waited the whole day for you to show up."


End file.
